The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Modern road vehicles generally ride on pneumatic tires that have a maximum speed rating. The maximum speed rating can be programmed into an engine controller of the vehicle. The engine controller then cuts off fuel to the engine when the vehicle speed reaches the maximum speed rating of the tires. Such arrangements are adequate in keeping the vehicle from exceeding the maximum speed rating of its tires, but the engine power cut-out and re-engagement cause erratic engine operation that can be unpleasant to drive. Other methods of limiting the vehicle speed include reducing the output torque of the engine when the vehicle reaches the maximum speed rating; however the other methods are empirical and challenging to calibrate to a particular vehicle and powertrain combination.